vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK UFO Sightings Quest
Description The thought of unknown flying crafts and mysterious beings from another planet visiting earth, captures the imagination of mankind worldwide! Virtually thousands of people across the globe have reported that they have had a "close encounter" with an unidentified flying object or unknown being. Through time, people have observed, photographed, caught on video tape, or claimed to have been abducted by aliens that soar around in strange metal space craft. On today's quest, let's venture into the mystifying world of UFOs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Alien Cyclops! Prizes Questions 1. The story of well documented mysterious aerial phenomena primarily begins during World War II. In November 1944, Allied aircraft pilots reported sighting strange fiery round objects following their aircraft and displaying a variety of high-speed maneuvers. Some pilots described the fast-moving round glowing objects as fiery, and "glowing red, white, or orange." The phenomenon was so widespread the fireballs were named. What were these fireballs called? * Foo-fighters * Night Fighter phantoms * Pacific Theater orbs * Fire bombs 2. Pilots reported that foo fighters did not seem to have hostile intentions. They would make wild turns then simply vanish, or they would fly in formation with them as if controlled, but could not be outmaneuvered or shot. They were assumed to be secret weapons, however, after the war, it was discovered that even enemy forces observed the phenomena. The term foo-fighter was commonly used in WWII to describe any other unexplained phenomena seen in the skies by fighter pilots. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age and say: "They were fast moving round glowing objects!" 3. Another well documented mysterious unexplained sighting occurred between May and December in 1946 in the Scandinavian skies. People reported almost 2000 sightings of mysterious rocket or missile shaped objects. The reports came in over a period of time in not only Sweden, but in nearby countries as well. The objects looked like meteors with extreme maneuverability. What were these objects called? * Meteorite rockets * Ghost Rockets * Comet-ites * Missile rocks 4. The ghost rockets left no exhaust trail, they usually flew horizontally, traveled and maneuvered in formation, and they were usually silent. It was suspected that the ghost rockets were experimental long range Russian missiles, however, any crashed ghost rockets that were investigated revealed no recognizable rocket fragments. Despite investigations by Swedish, British, and U.S. military investigators, the mystery remained unsolved. Go to the Galactic Trading Post in Space Age and say: "It was a mystery!" 5. One exciting sighting involved the military, as well as having actual photos of the incident. It happened over Los Angeles on February 25, 1942. This sighting, witnessed by hundreds of observers, involved a huge UFO that hovered over the city. This case is considered one for the most important cases in UFOlogy. What was it called? * The mother ship * Hollywood Connection * The Los Angeles Battle Star * Battle of Los Angeles 6. The beams of light aimed at the UFO would soon be joined by tracer fire from anti-aircraft artillery. The Military surrounded the craft aiming their guns at the unknown ship. The UFO was being fired upon, however despite being hit directly, did not appear to have sustained any damage. Go to the Victorian Park in Victorian Age and say: "Was it the mother ship?" 7. On Aug. 25, 1951, three professors from Texas Technological College, were standing in the backyard of Dr. Robinson, one of the professors. Suddenly, out of the clear dark night, all three men saw lights race noiselessly across the sky, from one horizon to the other, in just a few seconds. Just moments later the professors witnessed another similar formation flashing across the night. To what natural incident did the authorities attribute this sighting? * Flying dinosaurs * Creatures from outer space * Birds * Bats 8. An 18-year old student took pictures of the phenomena. When the photos were viewed by experts, they determined that, "It definitely wasn't caused by birds." The phenomena were dubbed "Lubbock Lights." Go to the Castle Entrance in Medieval Age and say: "This is another for the history books!" 9. Perhaps the most intriguing sighting ever, happened in Roswell, NM in 1947. The incident also included a supposed crash, and resultant recovery of the crashed ship and alien bodies. Initially, the Roswell Army Air Field (RAAF) public information officer Walter Haut, issued a press release stating that they had recovered a crashed "flying disk." Later, the government changed its description to what more common item? * A weather balloon * A hurricane basket * It didn't change its story * A crashed satellite 10. The Roswell case involved storage of the supposed aliens and their recovered ship in a secret military installation referred to as "Area 51." The Roswell story has been published in numerous books and articles and the town celebrates its history with an annual event highlighting aliens. Go to the Night Fighter's Outer Lobby in Space Age and say: "It was a flying disk." Answers 1. Foo-fighters 2. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age and say: "They were fast moving round glowing objects!" 3. Ghost Rockets 4. Go to the Galactic Trading Post in Space Age and say: "It was a mystery!" 5. Battle of Los Angeles 6. Go to the Victorian Summer Park in Victorian Age and say: "Was it the mother ship?" 7. Birds 8. Go to the Castle Entrance in Medieval Age and say: "This is another for the history books!" 9. A weather balloon 10. Go to the Night Fighters Outer Lobby in Space Age and say: "It was a flying disk." Category:Quests